


"Fas Est Ab Hoste Doceri"

by JadeRock, strawbbylino



Series: Nullum Novem [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1st part of a series, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Gyrffindor! Seo Changbin, Harry Potter AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Ravenclaw! Yang Jeongin, SKZ in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Slytherin! Lee Minho, but like its ok we love you binnie, but minho helps him out, changbins just there, jeongin lowkey wants to cry, potions essays suck, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRock/pseuds/JadeRock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: Jeongin just didn't understand his potions essay - thankfully a friendly upperclassmen steps in to help before he ends up smashing his head into the desk. Wait...he's a what?





	"Fas Est Ab Hoste Doceri"

Jeongin sighed as he bent his head further over his textbook, glancing between its pages and the parchment in front of him. 

He frowned as the words blurred together, eyes aching as he leaned away from the book to press the palms of his hands over his eyes. He’d been at this for over 3 hours, not moving an inch since supper. 

He just didn't understand anything - and it wasn't like he wasn't trying to understand; he'd asked every Ravenclaw he knew about the questions, trying to find some other way to view the topic. But every other Ravenclaw just looked at him and said, ‘go read a book about it I’m busy’ in different sentence formats. 

He couldn't ask another person from a different house either or he’d get those looks of _you're the smart one, figure it out, _and he couldn't handle those right now.

His face the picture of defeat as he shoved it onto the table, practically slamming his forehead into the wood of the desk. He ignores the disgruntled looks he earned from other students around him in favour of forcing himself not to cry over a  _ stupid _ essay. 

About 5 minutes into his self wallowing, a shadow crossed in front of him, the figure stopping beside his table. 

Forcing himself to look up, Jeongin met the brown eyes that looked at him curiously and a kind smile, “You ok there?” 

Jeongin bit his lip, glancing from the upperclassman and the parchment in front of him, “Just peachy.” 

The boy’s lips quirked into a grin quickly before he looked at the words printed neatly across the top of the page, “Ah your doing the infamous potions essay? I understand the reaction now.”

“You had to do this hell too?” Jeongin looked up at the boy, eyes wide.

“Of course. Professor Cle makes everyone do it.” the boy nodded, “I can help you if you want? I got an O on mine.”

Jeongin took a second to observe the boy in front of him. He was quite handsome (read: extremely handsome) and so far had been nothing but kind to him. He wasn't wearing anything that told his house, but surely he belonged to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor if he was so kind…

“That would be amazing honestly,” Jeongin responded, slumping in his seat, “I can't figure it out.” 

The boy before him softened, “I’m Minho.” 

“Jeongin,” he responded, smiling up towards the other boy as he gestured. 

“Here, come sit with me and my best friend - you're more than welcome to, so don't worry.” Minho helped him pack up his things, guiding him over to a nearby table closer to one of the large windows. A boy was sitting there already, papers, textbooks and writing devices strone all over the table around him. 

The boy looked up with a squint when they both neared, eyes drifting over Jeogin before looking at Minho in question. Jeongin realized he recognized the boy as Seo Changbin - the kid that bat bogey hexed the 6th year in his 1st year. 

“Changbin, this is Jeongin.” Minho introduced the younger boy, placing his things down next to a neat pile of objects that Jeongin assumed belonged to Minho himself, “I’m helping him with Professor Cle’s potions essay from 1st year.” 

“Ew, I remember that,” Changbin shivered, looking as if he had war flashbacks, before gesturing towards Minho, “you’re lucky to have his help kid, Minho was the only one in our year to get Outstanding on it.” 

Minho rolled his eyes before patting the seat next to him as he sat down, “Ignore the troll, other kids got O’s on it as well, I'm sure. Anyways, let's take a look at this essay, shall we?” 

For the next 30 mins, both Minho and Jeongin poured over his essay, Changbin throwing in odd comments here and there that often ended up with him getting either ignored or insulted by Minho himself. 

Jeongin, for once, understood what was happening and felt confident in his potions theory. Minho was able to speak in a way that Jeongin understood, using references and tricks that made everything easier. 

“Remember, you have a good base going on, and what we have so far is great,” the older boy said as they packed up their things, “All you need to do is come up with a bombass ending and you’re good!” 

Jeongin bit his lip, “Do you mind reading it over when I finish it? I want to make sure it makes sense…” 

Minho nodded vehemently, “Of course! Changbin and I are normally here after dinner for a while. Feel free to come and visit us at any time!” 

That night Jeongin walked into his dorm room with his head held high, falling as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Jeongin didn't see anything of Minho for the next week at school. To Jeongin, it only confirmed his theory of Minho being in Hufflepuff as Ravenclaws generally only saw and got to interact with Gryffindors, case in point when he managed to see Changbin a bunch of times throughout the whole week, whether it be through a glimpse or actually running into the older boy. 

By the end of the week he had edited and come up with what he hoped was an amazing ending to his story. Now he just had to find Minho and have the older boy look it over before he handed it in. 

The library was quiet when he entered, not many students sitting at the large tables. In fact, Jeongin was able to spot Minho and Changbin almost instantly, sitting at the same table as before. 

He quickly made his way over to the two older boys, a grin on his face as he clutched his essay in his hand. 

“Minho! I finished it!” he said as he neared the boys, gesturing wildly while holding the paper, “Can you look it over for me?” 

“Of course Jeongin,” Minho spoke softly, smiling towards the boy as he practically fell into the chair beside him. Changbin grunted in greeting, nose deep in a heavy-looking textbook that Jeongin wasn't looking forward to reading when he got older. 

As Minho started to look over the essay, Jeongin noticed a few things. 

First; Minho had this strange parchment book in front of him with  _ lines _ and these cool looking sticks sitting beside it. 

Second; Minho was wearing his robes. 

Third; his tie wasn't yellow and black. Or blue and bronze. Or Red and gold. 

No, it was instead a startlingly green and silver. 

Minho was a  _ Slytherin _ . 

Every thought in Jeongin’s mind went flying out the window as he watched Minho. Minho...was a Slytherin. The only person to offer him help on his essay, that cared enough to ask some 1st year, that looked like he wanted to cry, if he was ok - was in  _ Slytherin _ . 

What a revelation.

Jeongin watched as Minho mouth the words of his essay, carefully looking over every inch of the work. Throughout his whole time at Hogwarts, he had been warned about Slytherins and how they only care about themselves, how they were all bullies and stuck up snobs that looked down on everyone else. Hell, it was apart of the perfect speech given to him on his first night at Hogwarts ‘ _ and above all, do not trust a Slytherin. They’re all snakes, _ ’. 

And yet…

As Jeongin made eye contact with Minho for a brief second, he saw nothing but kindness in his eyes. And it made Jeongin think...maybe everyone was wrong about Slytherins. 

“This is so good Jeongin!” Minho said, interrupting his thoughts, “Now I have a few suggestions, mostly word choice and sentence formatting - little things really…” 

Jeongin smiled in thanks, eyes bright as he leaned closer to Minho, “I would love to hear them!” 

Minho beamed before beginning to show Jeongin his ideas, carefully explaining everything to the younger boy. 

And Jeongin thought, ‘So what if Minho is a Slytherin? He’s nice to me.’

(If Jeongin had glanced up at that moment, he would have noticed that since the very second he had noticed Minho’s tie, Changbin had been staring at him from the corner of his eye, waiting to say something. Instead, he smiled softly, turning his attention back to his book.)


End file.
